iDon't Understand You
by lifethatyouhate
Summary: Freddie and Sam have never been good friends, but there's never been a good reason for them to hate each other either, and Freddie is slowly realizing it. Seddie! Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue: iLike Your Hair

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, or the characters on the show.

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction that I've published on here, so I'd appreciate if everyone would read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks:

"Well, sadly that's all we have today for iCarly," Carly said gravely as Sam nodded in agreement, pressing a bright green button on her remote. A loud, 'Aww…" rang out throughout the slightly cramped room that was filled with every prop they had used for tonight's show.

"But don't feel too sad, because we'll be back same time next week for our special-," Sam hesitated in her sentence so that she and Carly could cry out simultaneously, "CRAZY BIZZARO OUTFITS!"

A loud cheer emitted from the tiny remote as Sam raised it into the air cheerily. Carly laughed slightly, throwing her head back as Sam smirked in pride at this, and Freddie grinned at her from behind the camera.

"And don't forget, we just might always have some crazy wacky thing happen right here that you wouldn't want to miss," Sam continued, smiling as she shoved the remote deep into her back pocket. "Like Sam being nice to Freddie," Carly said, and they both looked at each other solidly.

A moment of silence stretched between the two, and then the laughter broke out, filling the room and blaring through the tiny speakers on the computers people were using to watch them right now. "Ha ha, very funny," Freddie mumbled from behind the camera, unable to think of any good comeback that would get back at them, and not willing to offend Carly just to get back at Sam.

"Well, see you next time at iCarly!" Carly cried out, and with that Freddie counted down from three on his fingers. On one, his familiar, "Clear!" sounded out, and Carly and Sam broke their smiles into ecstatic laughter, jumping around in excitement.

Freddie set the camera down, watching with a smile as they jumped up and down. "Can you believe that we actually made Lewbert fall down the stairs?" Sam asked, and Carly laughed loudly, shaking her head. "I know-do you think it was too mean?" she asked, and the jumping up and down halted quickly.

There was a moment of silence again, and then they both burst into laughter. Freddie watched Carly's dark hair swish around her face, but it got slightly tangled with Sam's as they leaped about in happiness again, and he watched the golden strands flick about. He was surprised by how he had never noticed the color of Sam's hair-it reminded him of sand, and the sun-though he still snapped away from it almost less than a moment later to watch Carly.

"What did you think Freddie?" she asked, seeping down into a polka dotted purple bean bag chair that let her sink towards the bottom. Sam glanced around and finally found her water bottle near Freddie's technical station, and he watched nervously to make sure she didn't 'acidentally' dump water all over his new equipment, but she was surprisingly careful, gently lifting the bottle over it all and not opening it until she was a few feet away.

"It was awesome!" he said happily, sitting next to Carly on a small box near her. Sam sat on the other side of him, comfortably curled up in the car/sculpture Spencer had made for them. "Except of course, I'd appreciate if you didn't call me a 'lopsided thing not of human species' on the web cast when thousands of people are watching it," he said, glaring over at Sam.

"Oh, you just don't want your mother to be disappointed," she rolled her eyes, and he shot her a dirty look, unable to come up with a good enough comeback to match her's until he had a few more moments of thought.

"You two are unbearable," Carly mumbled under her breath, easily flicking her hair away from her face. "Don't compare me to it!" Freddie mumbled, and Sam gave a callous laugh. "You don't realize how lucky you are," she said, tossing a balled up gum wrapper at his head, and easily hitting his ear.

He winced slightly when it struck him, swinging around easily to face her. "That was totally uncalled for!" he said, and Sam rolled her eyes. "Your birth was uncalled for," she said easily, sitting up straight to face him. "You smell like a donkey," Freddie retorted. "You look like one," she said easily, leaping to her feet.

Water struck them both across the face, and Sam jumped away from him, though he jumped to her, his hand brushing against her's. They both pulled their hands away quickly, glancing awkwardly back at Carly to make up for the momentary rush of shock.

"Can't you two just say something nice to each other for once?" Carly mumbled, and Sam wrinkled up her nose in disgust, shaking her head. "Carly-," she started, but Carly merely held up a hand to halt her. "Sam, you go first. Compliment Freddie," she said, and Sam looked over towards Freddie with a look of pure loathing on her face.

She leaned her head towards him slightly, a tiny smirk on her face. "Nice outfit. I didn't know Toys R Us carried juniors now," she said, and Freddie glared at her, trying to think of a comeback, but another compliment shot out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Your hair is beautiful," he said. She shot him a weird look, raising her right eyebrow high. "Right, Fredward. You just go back onto dreaming about Carly," she rolled her eyes, stepping back.

Carly merely watched this, tilting her head to the side. "Sam, couldn't you think of anything _really_ nice to say to Freddie?" she said, wondering if she could let something slip like Freddie seemingly had. "Oh, yeah, of course." She said, then glanced at Freddie, though seeming to not really look at him. She was focused on something past her, or inside him-he wasn't sure, but her gaze was so intense right now it frightened him.

"Nice shirt," she said finally, rolling her eyes as she turned to walk towards the elevator. Freddie sighed slightly, shaking his head. Why was it so hard just to get along with her?


	2. Chapter One: iDon't Mean What I Say

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, or any of the characters on it.

Author's Note: I know I haven't accomplished much in these two chapters, but it's pretty hard to get a Seddie fan fic going-it has to go slow, or they wouldn't be in character. The next chapter will probably be a bit more forward, since Freddie is slowly coming to his senses. :D I'm not sure how many chapters this'll have; maybe like, ten? I'm guessing. Thanks for all the reviews by the way, and adding me to your favorite author list/putting me on alert. I really appreciate the support. Also, I know it's kind of weird, jumping a week ahead, but it won't be like after this-I just knew to keep Freddie in character he needed time to think.

About a week later, Freddie still didn't understand why he and Sam didn't get along-he just insulted her as much as she insulted him. They had to get ready the next iCarly web cast, but they couldn't sit down to sort through ideas before blowing up at each other with a flurry of insults both uncalled for and completely personal and crude.

"Your hair is in my face," Freddie mumbled as they lay next to each other, Carly on the other side of Sam. They were flipping through tiny neon cards, bright ideas written on them. At the moment, his said 'MAUL FREDDIE' in handwriting he realized was Sam's without looking at the fried chicken stain in the lower right corner. "Feel blessed," Sam replied nonchalantly, tossing her pink card into his face. With annoyance he read that it said, "Techtime with Freddie" in his tiny, neat handwriting.

"I'm sure viewers love Techtime!" Freddie cried out defensively, though he merely laid in his position, shifting awkwardly every time Sam and he bumped into each other. "Yeah, I'm sure some viewers do, like, you know, Gibby, and your mother," she said, batting her eyelashes at him as she attempted to seem sincere, but he merely shot her a snarling dark look and mumbled under his breath.

Carly sighed annoyingly on the other side of Sam. "Look, you two, I have a good idea," she said, moving over to sit up. "What?" Sam asked, and Carly smirked. "Since the 'bizzaro outfits' won't be in until the end of the show, why don't you and Freddie come on with one of your world famous combat arguments?" she asked.

"No way!" Freddie said quickly, and Sam laughed, stumbling up to her feet as she helped Carly. Freddie was surprised when she held out a hand and pulled him up too-as was she, since she quickly dropped her hand back to her side and into her pocket after he was standing. "You're just afraid of freezing up, since you do that enough when cameras aren't around," she smirked, and he shot her another angry look, sighing and wishing that she would just understand how desperately he did not want to do this.

"Who's supposed to manage the camera?" he demanded, and Carly cleared her throat loudly. Freddie and Sam looked at her and then together broke into laughter. "Oh, man, Carly, you really had me going there for a while," Sam laughed, patting her friend on the back. Carly merely glared at her, narrowing her eyes. "I do know how to push the record button and hold it up, you know!" she said defensively, and Freddie and Sam broke into more laughter. "I can do this!" Carly cried out, and Sam nodded slowly, patting her friend again.

"Yeah, you know, you can Carls. Freddie here'll give you a camera crash course-it's his dream job, geek teaches girls the ways of his kind-and I'll practice my best insults," Sam smirked, and Freddie mumbled under his breath. "What was that, Freddie?" she said, turned to him slowly. Their faces were inches apart, and her breath was hot on his face.

"Nothing," he said quietly, and he realized with a slight surprise that her eyes were a light shade of blue, that reminded him vaguely of the sky early in the morning, just as her hair had reminded him of the sun, and just as how she reminded him of songs about unlikely couples, which reminded him of how painfully she would slam him down if he ever admitted these things to her out loud.

She backed away from him when his silence continued for several more minutes, leaving him to head off with Carly. After about an hour of Carly's continued protests- "I really can work the camera!"-And Sam's practiced insults-"You're so ugly your own mother wears a mask when you go out in public with her!"-and Spencer's cries from downstairs-"I got stuck in my sculpture again!"-they were finally read to proceed on with the show.

"Hello people of Earth," Carly began, but Sam silenced her with a single raised hand, sighing with feigned sadness. "Dear, dear Carly, we mustn't forget the good people of Uranus, Jupiter, Mars-," "Or Pluto," Carly said, and she took a moment of sniffing before going on. "Don't worry, I'm not a planet either," she said, and Sam pressed the bright green button on her remote again.

"But don't get too sad, 'cause we've got an action packed web cast ready for you!" she said cheerily, and Carly nodded, smirking widely. "My best friend Sam here, and our technical producer Freddie-well, they despise each other," she said, and Sam nodded slowly, her eyes wide. "They insult each other more than you blink," Carly continued, and Sam smirked slightly. "Times fifteen," she added, and they both enjoyed a short laugh.

"So I'm going to take over the technical reigns while we wait for our 'bizzaro' outfits too arrive, and I'm going to film one of Freddie and Sam's world famous conversations," she said, and with that she bowed and took the camera from Freddie's hands, nervously holding it towards Sam, who calmly curled up in the seat she had taken up yesterday. Freddie went to sit next to her, but she merely put her feet up at the seat he would have taken.

He glared at her, moving around towards the stool. "Why do you always have to be so mean?" he demanded, and Sam rolled her eyes. "Why do you always have to be so boring?" she retorted lazily, as if this was boring too, though she had a tiny smile on her face that wasn't visible on camera. Freddie caught himself staring into the light blue eyes with surprise, and turned to look at Carly's, but she merely gestured for him to continue the arguments.

"You've got a big mouth!" he pointed at her angrily, and Sam gave a throaty laugh that surprised him. "That's an intriguing thought," she said sarcastically, and he rolled his eyes, leaping up from his uncomfortable seating at a stool. "So, a thought crossed your mind? That must've been a long and lonely journey," he said, and Sam sat up, her eyes suddenly dark, yet still light with the surprise that Freddie had actually gotten back at her.

"Don't you need a license to be that ugly?" "Have you considered suing your brain for non-support?" "What are you going to do for a face when the monkey wants its butt back?" "Maybe you should be a donkey for Halloween! Most people already think you're an-,"

Freddie stopped there, his mouth hanging open, and Sam jumped out from her seat, prowling around him like a bloodthirsty animal, though every time she circled him he saw the faintest smile on her lips. She leaned in close to him the fifth time, her nose brushing against him. "Most people think I'm a what, Freddie?" she said, still careful to be loud enough for the camera to hear.

"THE BIZZARO OUTFITS HAVE ARRIVED!" Spencer cheered out loudly, and Freddie and Sam broke away from each other quickly. "This isn't over," Sam said, and Freddie felt a tiny blush flood his cheeks. "Sam-," he called quietly when she turned to walk away, and she turned back to him, though she didn't fully change her position. "We have a show to put on, Freddie," she said quickly, but he winced slightly. "I didn't mean that-," he said, and she looked at him weirdly.

"So?" she said simply, and he looked surprised. "You should know by now I don't mean what I say either," she said, and with that she was flicking the golden strands in Freddie's face as he tried to make sense of what had just happened.


	3. Chapter Two: iWanna Give You a Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters on it.

Author's Note: Okay, so, I spent forever trying to come up with a good idea to get Sam to start seeing Freddie in a different light, and after I saw iHeart Art I knew it would be perfect to sort of continue with it to make everything come along better, and it works better when you take it to the next step and make her actually be nice to him. :D Thanks for the review, by the way. I appreciate it a lot!

"So, see you next week on iCarly!" Sam and Carly cried out again at the end of the show, but Freddie didn't really seem to notice. He kept thinking about Sam, and what she had said. _So she doesn't hate me_? He asked himself curiously. _Does that mean she…won't continue to attack me_? He asked, hesitating before asking himself any more questions, especially the one that was taunting him almost every moment after she had said what she had said.

Carly and Sam, after their usual amusing freak fest, proceeded over towards Freddie's station. "You know, those insults were great you guys. I think we should make that a regular segment," Carly said, and before Freddie could protest, Sam did it for him. "No thank you," she said, taking a long drink of her bottle of tea as Freddie and Carly exchanged raised eyebrows. "Usually you love insulting me-all of a sudden you don't want to do it?" Freddie asked, and Carly nodded, giving her best friend a strange look.

"I don't want everybody stealing my insults-besides, I don't want to embarrass Freddie in front of all those people," Sam said simply, sinking into a chair next to his laptop. Freddie merely gave a shrug as a response to Carly, heading over to his laptop as well. "Man, we already have a bunch of comments!" he said happily, and Carly came around, leaning in close to be able to read too. "Hey, Sam, this guy thinks your cute," she said in an annoying cooing voice, and Sam leaned in slightly. "Huh. Isn't that a first," she said, and Carly shook her head.

"Not really," she said, and Freddie stared at her in shock. "What do you mean?" he demanded, and then it was Sam and Carly's turn to exchange raised eyebrows. "Well, a lot of guys think Sam is cute," Carly said weirdly, and Freddie glowered at the computer, a heavy feeling forming in the pit of his stomach for reasons he wasn't all too sure of himself.

Carly smirked as she watched Freddie going through his emotional distress, tilting her head to the side. "Aww, is our little Freddie jealous?" she asked, and Sam swiveled around in her chair to spit another drink of tea out at the wall. Carly groaned with an annoyed twinge to her voice, shaking her head at her friend as she went over with a towel to sponge the sugary liquid off the walls. "I don't think Freddie would take a moment's break from picturing his marriage to you to care about any of the guys who liked me," she said when she had recovered, leaping off her seat and pacing around awkwardly as she attempted to make sense of the situation and pick out better comebacks.

"I have to go get a drink," Freddie said weirdly, coughing loudly, and Carly and Sam stared at him oddly as he hurried down the stairs two at a time. "That was weird," Sam said, and Carly shrugged slightly. "You know, Freddie hasn't really been paying much attention to me lately. It's kind of nice," she said with a tiny smirk, tilting her head to the side. "I wouldn't even know what it's like to get his attention in the first place-and hopefully I never will," Sam said, but Carly merely faced her with a sly smile.

"I don't know. He did say you're hair was beautiful," she said the last word in a voice that could've passed as an imitation of the boy. "Whatever, it's not like he hasn't said that to you one million times," Sam said, and Carly glanced over at her, shaking her head. "Hey, he hasn't," she said, and Sam looked back at her, slightly surprised. "Well, whatever. I don't know what you're trying to hint at Carls," she said, and Carly laughed, shaking her head. "Yes you do," she said simply, and Sam snorted. "Don't make me spit out my tea on your freshly polished wall," she said, rolling her eyes as she shoved away a rack of crazy outfits.

"I'm just saying that maybe you should give Freddie a chance," Carly said simply, shrugging slightly. "I wouldn't give him a chance if you paid me-and I doubt he _wants_ a chance anyways," Sam added, but Carly merely shot her a smirk. "How about this-I'll help you get those fruit flies you want to leave in Miss Briggs' drawer, if you're nice to Freddie for a week?" she said, dropping the towel as she went over to Sam, extending a hand to seal the deal.

Sam merely laughed her off, shaking her head. "I can get fruit flies on my own," she said simply, and Carly sighed, thinking solidly for a few more minutes. "Okay, you're right. Remember that bet you had with Freddie, not to insult him? I guess he was right. You really don't have any self control," she said simply, spinning away from Sam to hide the mischievous smile that played on her lips. Sam hesitated, unsure whether or not to trust this as a true opinion or deem it reverse psychology. "I have self control," Sam said after a few more minutes, though her voice shook slightly.

Carly smirked and prepared herself, then swung around to face Sam, a serious look on her face. "Do you? You just _implied_ only an hour ago that insulting Freddie came as easily as blinking," she said, and Sam looked around awkwardly, shrugging. "Well, I mean, when the boy looks like that-," she stuttered defensively, but Carly bulldozed over her words, continuing on fiercely. "Face it Sam, you couldn't be nice to Freddie. I'm not saying you couldn't insult him-when you just don't insult him, you don't have to be nice. You can't be nice to him," she said.

Sam stood there awkwardly silent for several minutes until finally Freddie came back up, though there was no drink in his hand. "Sorry that took so long, my mom started barging over-," he stopped and looked at Sam, expecting a snappy insult about his mother. "She just cares about you," Sam said easily, and Carly looked at her, surprised. "Well, yeah," Freddie said awkwardly, sitting on a bar stool near his laptop as he read through the comments, unsure what Sam was trying to do.

"So, we were saying," Carly said, and Sam shot her a slightly annoyed look, though she had to admit to herself-it was easier thinking up compliments then insults. "Are you sure you're not jealous then, Freddie?" Carly asked, and Freddie attempted to think up a quick insult to get back at Sam for the one she had said before he left to 'get a drink.' "Jealous of the guys who like _it_? Try feel sorry for them," he said simply, and Sam took a seat next to him, looking at him-_really _looking at him, which she had perhaps never done before, as she hadn't noticed the way his hair was swept forward and the way he tilted his head to the side when he sat at his laptop.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Freddie," she said simply, and Freddie looked over at her weirdly, trying to ignore the pit in his stomach that told him to keep his guard up. _Obviously_ she wasn't keeping her guard up. "Is there a reason you're being nice to me?" he asked curiously, and he saw her shoot Carly a look over his shoulder, though he thought she was merely hesitating in her conversation. "I'm just giving you a chance," she said finally.

Freddie smiled slightly as he looked back at his computer, feeling the warmth of Sam's knee against his. Maybe she _wasn't_ so bad.


	4. Chapter Three: iCan't Be That Mean

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or any of the characters on it.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I really appreciate it. As you can see, Seddie is slowly becoming more and more apparent. :D I'm just still working on bringing it all together.

The next day at school, Freddie decided to test Sam's sudden politeness, taking a seat right next to her. She looked like she might shove him out of Carly's usual seat at first, but then she gave him a small smile, nodding in his direction. _Was that supposed to mean hello? _Freddie wondered to himself-but he probably would never find out. Nothing was ever surefire with Sam-she could change her mind in two point three seconds, and that was why he was here, testing her out.

Carly stared at him weirdly when she walked in, awkwardly taking Freddie's usual seat. "So, Sam," she said, turning around to speak to her, throwing her hand up in Freddie's direction-he didn't really notice. Right now he was urged on to strike up a conversation with Sam and get rid of the gnawing feeling in his stomach-the only reason he wanted to talk to her was to get her to prove her true intentions-or at least that's what he told himself when the gnawing got over the breaking point.

"Sam," he said, and she turned quickly, almost appearing to be startled by his sudden call. She had her homework out, copying down someone else's-by the way Gibby was glaring at her, Freddie figured it was his. "What?" she said in a strained voice, and he was surprised she didn't add on _loser_ or _dork_. "Why are you being so nice to me?" he demanded of her, but she merely stared at him, unsure of what to say. "I'm surprised you even noticed-," she suddenly stopped, then continued on in a bored tone, "I'm surprised you even noticed me when Carly is here."

Freddie wondered what insult she would've thrown at him if she wasn't hooked on being nice-but he would probably never know, and the smirk she had had on her face for a second there made it seem pretty good-but there was something holding her back. "Sam," he said when she turned away from him, but the teacher came in suddenly.

He instantly began writing on the whiteboard-he had never been much of a talker. "Please copy this down in your notes," he said, and Freddie frantically scribbled onto the first piece of paper he could find, though it was useless-the man was reading what he was writing so fast that he knew he might as well wait 'til he was finished and he could easily write it down. He attempted to read around the teacher, now calmly writing, when a piece of paper suddenly flew onto his desk.

He stared at it solidly for a few moments, as if it might leap up and bite him. "Open it," an annoyed whisper came, and he slowly looked over at Sam, who nodded towards the note. Finally it was clear to him-though he had to be honest, this was the first time in a long time that he had received a note. Slowly he unfolded it several times-Sam had made it near impossible.

Scrawled out in tiny writing it said: _What makes you think I'm being nice to you?_

Before writing back, Freddie glanced at Sam, who rolled her eyes, gesturing for him to start writing back to her before the teacher finished-though at the rate he was going he doubted that would happen anytime soon. Hesitantly, he brought his pencil to his paper. Thoughts were pounding in his head-passing notes behind a teacher's back. It was the sort of thing most kids found regular, yet he thought it was insanely terrifying.

_Usually you would've slammed me on the floor twice and insulted me like fifty times by now-and what's up with last night? 'She just cares?' _He took a long time folding up to paper, nervously staring at the teacher as he flicked it at Sam. He shot it high into the air, but she easily caught it in one hand, shooting a sideways glance at Freddie before she looked back down at the paper. She scribbled an answer down quickly and sent it flying back.

_You act like I'm always mean to you_. Freddie stared at it weirdly, quickly writing more down. _You are!_ He wrote in giant letters, sending it back.

Sam looked like she might punch him for a second, but without looking away merely smirked at him, pulling her pencil to the paper again as she wrote down her chicken scratch quickly, and sent it back to him easily. _Maybe I don't want to be mean to you anymore_, it said, and Freddie stared down at it weirdly, puzzled. _What is that supposed to mean? _He wrote back awkwardly.

Slowly she looked over at him, and this time she leaned right over to him, not really caring if the teacher turned around-she just knew he wouldn't-and even if she didn't know, she wouldn't care. "You're a smart boy Freddie," she whispered, and he stared at her, surprised at how close she leaned towards him. "Figure it out." And then she was perfectly still in her seat, as if she had never moved at all.


	5. Chapter Four: iActually Like You

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters on it.

Author's Note: I really appreciate all of the reviews-they really keep me going on this story. I've got the rest of the story outlined in my head-I'm not sure how many chapters it'll take for it all to play out, but I've got it all in my mind. :D

"So, what's up with you and Sam?" Carly asked curiously. They hurried up the stairs towards her apartment, having decided to go over some more ideas before their next show on Friday. "Nothing, she hates me, I hate her, same as always," Freddie said oddly, avoiding catching Carly's eye. He was afraid the gnawing feeling would betray him this time, like it almost had when Sam had just smiled at him earlier today.

Carly shrugged at him, awkwardly asking, "Are you sure?" "Why wouldn't I be?" Freddie snorted slightly, shrugging. "She's always hated me. C'mon, usually she would've attacked me like, five times, and dumped her breakfast down my pants and shoved her dirty socks in my mouth or some other past threat," he shuddered at the thoughts that came to mind. "She hasn't done anything like that to you lately, though," she reminded him, and he shrugged slightly. "She's probably just trying to trick me into thinking I'm safe, so I won't suspect her when I wake up in Japan," he mumbled under his breath.

"Japan?" Carly asked weirdly, tilting her head to the side. "Another previous threat," he explained, and she nodded slightly, and they finished climbing up in silence.

When they got inside Carly's apartment, they were both shocked to find Sam inside already, surfing through Carly's laptop. "How'd you get in here?" Carly demanded, and Sam shrugged easily, half ignoring them. Freddie crept up behind her, wondering how long she could truly be nice to him. With a smirk he announced out of nowhere, "Hello Sam."

She jumped up slightly, banging her knees on the counter. She winced slightly, giving Freddie a mere nod in return. He blushed slightly at the obvious mistake he had made, twisting uncomfortably in his seat. "I'll be right back, I need to go talk to Spencer," Carly called, and they each raised up a hand in slightly recognition as she charged up the stairs two at a time.

"Sorry," Freddie apologized softly, but she just shrugged slightly, continuing to look. He realized she was reading through the comments on iCarly, smiling whenever her name was mentioned-because it was always followed up with a compliment.

_Hey Sam_, one said, and Freddie felt his stomach leap slightly. _I think you're insults with Freddie are so hilarious! But you guys don't really seem to hate each other_-and that was as far as Freddie got, because Sam suddenly slammed the laptop closed. "What did it say?" Freddie asked her, following her as she attempted to walk away. "It said-," she stopped suddenly, and Freddie realized she had been about to insult him-but this time he didn't press her on.

"The girl was a psycho, that's all," Sam said, and Freddie rolled his eyes, opening up the laptop as soon as she left to get a drink. _In fact, are you sure there's not something going on between you? _The comment read before her name and state, and Freddie's eyes opened wide, and he just stared at the computer, amazed.

_Nothing_ was going on between them, at all, and he knew that for a fact. At least, he thought he knew. Did he? If he didn't care about Sam at all, why had he completely ignored Carly most of the day? Why had he been constantly thinking about her lately? Why was he suddenly noticing the foolish things, like her bright blue eyes, her long gold hair?

"There is something going on," he whispered to himself, leaping out of the chair as he ran through this in his mind. _But why_? He asked himself at the same time. He couldn't comprehend how he could just forget about Carly so easily, move on so randomly to a girl who never gave him a second look. He was falling for a girl who probably thought he was the biggest nerd in the world, with the lamest mother in the world, and the weirdest interests in the world.

When Sam came out of the kitchen, sipping her iced tea from a straw, he couldn't stop staring at her. This new realization was filling him with pure fear, but he still smiled at her, stepping over bottles of paint and fallen magazines to where she stood in the room, merely giving him an awkward smile, unsure what to say to him. "Sam," he said finally, when he was only inches away from her. She looked as though she might back up for a moment, but then she merely nodded. "What do you think about me?" he demanded, and for a moment he thought she might spit out her drink on him, but then she was still and calm.

"You're, uh…" she drifted off, glancing around awkwardly. "You're really smart," she said finally, and he nodded slightly, gesturing for her to continue. "You have…a very caring mother, and you know things that nobody else knows," she continued, but these were insults in his mind. Her way of saying _You're a nerd, with an obsessive mother, and you know dork things_, but he didn't interrupt her. She would-he hoped-get to something interesting eventually.

"Anything else?" he said when she stopped, and she shrugged, attempting to side step him, but he leaped to every side she attempted to walk. "Really, I don't know what you want me to say, Freddie," she sighed when he wouldn't move out of the way, and he hung his head, looking to the side.

Then an idea struck him, and he smiled brightly up at her. "Want to do one of the wake up Spencer segments tonight? We do need to film a new one," he shrugged slightly, and slowly Sam nodded, a small smile forming on her lips. "Yeah, okay. Two in the morning," she said, and he grinned wider, nodding. "See you then."

And so easily, a mere wake up Spencer segment felt like a whole lot more.


	6. Chapter Five: iCan't Believe This

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters on it.

Author's Note: As usual, I appreciate the reviews a lot. As you'll see, this chapter is basically the climax. This is also the last chapter Sam will be nice to Freddie in; partly because she's probably tired of holding herself back, partly because Carly won't be around as much, and partly because of what's about to happen. :D Enjoy! Sorry its a bit delayed, by the way.

As soon as Sam went to take a shower, Freddie crept across the apartment to see Spencer. They had just spent most of this time reading through comments, though Freddie was just trying not to stare at her mostly. But, now that she was gone, another person appeared, and Carly stopped him, having finally finished whatever she had been doing upstairs, and spotted him down the stairs. "Freddie, really, I appreciate you always coming over here-," she said immediately, putting her hand over her heart. "I came to see Spencer," Freddie interrupted her, and she gave him a weird look, dropping her hand back to the side. "You're sure about that?" she asked curiously, and he merely shrugged, not wanting to stop and take the time to explain himself to her, knowing she would just pass on the information to Sam.

Carly shrugged as well, moving along to watch him walk towards Spencer's room. Signs bursted out all over, screaming out random oddities such as, "The squirrels are on their way!" and "Suzanna Louisiana!" Freddie looked around weirdly, leaping back when he passed by a life size figurine of a tiger, as he always did when he saw it. The hallway was plastered with much more-artwork, autographs, photographs- but he just continued on, knowing he needed to talk to Spencer, and the way to his room wasn't as important as what Freddie needed to tell him about.

Before he knocked on it, the door swung open, and Spencer gave him a serious look. "I knew you were coming," he said dramatically, and Freddie's eyes widened before Spencer smiled, explaining himself. "You see, Carly sent me this text message-you know, every time she does this song plays-," he babbled, and Freddie listened for several moments, though really he was just nodding, mostly ignoring all of the strange things Spencer wanted to share with him.

"So, what brings you here Freddo?" he asked curiously, and Freddie winced at the annoying nickname. "Okay, well," Freddie took a deep breath, trying to think of how best to word this. Why had he not thought of what to say when Spencer was talking, or when he was on his way here, or when he had decided to do this three hours ago? Why had he picked Spencer of all other people to talk to? Well, that one was a bit easier to answer; he couldn't exactly talk to his mother about it. "I need advice on a girl," he started, and Spencer sighed, plugging his ears. "I don't want to hear about you and Carly!" he screamed out, trying to be able to hear himself. Freddie winced, imagining his ear drums shattering as he shook his head.

Gradually Spencer put his hands down, and Freddie took a deep breath. "It's not about Carly," "Is it about Suzie?" Spencer demanded, and Freddie gave him a weird look, shaking his head. "Samantha?" Freddie shook his head again. "Christina?" Again. "Janet?" Again. Spencer paused for a moment, then an idea seemed to strike him, and he perked up again. "Is it about Suzie?" he repeated, and Freddie gave him an exasperated look, crying out, "I don't even know a Suzie!"

"Oh," Spencer said slightly disappointedly. "Fine then, tell me what girl beats out my own sister, Suzie, Samantha, Christina, and Janet put together," he said in an annoyed tone, taking a drink from the water bottle next to him. Freddie stood up, pacing and watching Spencer drink. Finally, when he stood in front of him, and couldn't take the quiet sipping anymore, he announced loudly, "I like Sam!"

Spencer's water flew from his mouth, striking Freddie in the face. "Aw, man!" Freddie cried out, stumbling back as he attempted to shake the water from his face, wiping it with his shirt sleeve. Spencer coughed awkwardly, tossing him a towel. "Sorry about that, Freddie," he said weirdly, shrugging his shoulders as an excuse. Freddie glared at him slightly, giving him a half hearted, "It's okay, no problem Spence," as he mopped off his face.

"So, you're serious?" Spencer asked, and Freddie slowly nodded. "You weren't just filming me for another spit take, or something?" he asked curiously, and Freddie slowly shook his head, surprised at how little faith Spencer had in him. "So, what should I do?" he demanded when he could no longer take the silence. Spencer looked up at him curiously, still appearing to be very shocked. "Well, I guess the best thing to do is tell Sam straight up how you feel," he said, and then added with a cough, "And then…" he drifted off.

"And then _what_?" Freddie demanded furiously, leaning in closer to Spencer. "And then when she starts to attack you, you should run really, really fast and hide," he said, and Freddie sighed, turning around awkwardly. He ran his fingers through his hair, though it was slightly stiff from all the hairspray his mother had loaded down on him this morning. White flakes flew from it to the floor, but he didn't care-he was extremely confused.

"Well, uh, thanks for the help, I guess," he said, shrugging Spencer off as he began to walk down the hall. "Good luck Freddie!" Spencer cried out after him, and Freddie winced slightly. This would be harder then he thought.

At two in the morning he awoke to the ring tone he had whenever Sam called-one she had picked out herself, called "Her Eyes." He smiled slightly when the soft song came from under his pillow, and he pulled it out, answering quickly. "Hello?" he whispered, and he could just imagine how breathless she was after sneaking out of Carly's room without waking her up. "Are you ready?" she whispered, and he smiled slightly, picturing the slightly mussed hair, and the tired eyes. "Yeah, I'll be over there in a second."

As soon as he had managed to sneak out of his apartment without waking up his mother, he knocked on the apartment four times-two towards the left, two towards the right, as was their designated knock for every time they had business to take care of without Carly. She opened the door on the fourth knock, smiling at him. He was surprised to see her wearing a nightgown now, as she usually got herself fully dressed before meeting him. She pulled it down-it was slightly higher than her knees-and shrugged slightly, blushing. "Carly kept stirring so I had to just wear this," she explained, though he could tell she had fixed her hair and splashed water over her face-her eyes were fresh, and her hair was tidy, and there was a tiny water spot on her shoulder.

"Let's go," he said slightly, and he almost held out his hand for her to take, but he quickly put it back in his pocket, being glad it was dark so she couldn't see him blushing. "What should we tell him?" he asked curiously, and Sam shrugged slightly. "I don't know. Just make up random stuff. That hobo one was the best, you know," she said, glancing over at him, and he imagined how embarrassing it would be if she could see how red his face was now; and he wondered if she was saying that seriously, or still trying to be nice to him-which he still didn't understand. "Thanks," he whispered, and she nodded as they walked into Spencer's room.

"Spencer!" Freddie screamed as soon as the door was closed. Spencer leaped up, still half asleep, looking around weirdly. "You forgot to put away your feet!" Sam said, and Spencer looked around weirdly, feeling down his legs. "But I thought, I could've sworn I did," he said sleepily, and Freddie smirked. "Roll over!" he called, and Spencer rolled over quickly. "Where are my feet?!" he screamed out, and Sam and Freddie burst into laughter.

After several more jokes, they decided it would be best to just let Spencer fall asleep-his answers were getting more and more intelligent as time went on, and soon he could be fully awake. Sam took the camera from Freddie, replaying the footage on mute to see how it looked. But then, right as they were about to leave, Spencer opened his mouth and whispered three words- "Freddie likes Sam."

Sam dropped the camera immediately, and Freddie blushed even more, his cheeks burning as he looked at her, and he realized what a mistake this Wake Up Spencer segment had been by the look of shock on Sam's face.


	7. Chapter Six: iHave a Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or any of the characters on it.

Author's Note: Okay, this is where everything starts to really take place. Like, this is where you can almost predict the ending as well. :D This is a bit of a filler chapter, but it shows how Freddie is upset, and the next chapter could possibly by the last. I'm still not sure-it depends on how much I write in the next chapter-or I could totally go on with more and more. We'll have to wait and see.

"Oh my god," Sam said in a disgusted tone, and Freddie looked back and forth from her and Spencer, who was calmly drifting back to sleep. "I wanted to tell you myself!" Freddie blurted out, and Sam backed away, bending down to swipe her phone up and grab the camera. "So it's true?" she nearly screamed at him. Freddie followed her, but she easily matched his steps, debating whether or not she wanted to hit him. "Sam, please stop walking away," Freddie said when she continued. Sam shook her head, her eyes closed tightly-but she still knew every step to take, side stepping the tiger, going around the couch.

"Take your camera and get out," she said once they were in the middle of the living room, and she shoved the camera into his chest with all of the force she had. Freddie winced in pain, doubling over. "Sam, please, just talk to me," he said, and she rolled her eyes, backing away from him. "Go home to your mother Freddie, let her set out your clothes for tomorrow and go back to dreaming about Carly, like always!" she said, and he felt like she had hit him even harder. "Oh, now you're not being nice to me," he said sarcastically, and she rolled her eyes. "I think I proved to Carly I can be nice to you already."

Freddie turned to her, his eyes wide. "So you weren't even really being nice to me?" he demanded, and she shrugged her shoulders, rolling her eyes. "Why _would_ I be nice to you, Freddie?" she asked, backing up when he took another step forward. Freddie wondered if it was fear pushing her back, or just annoyance with him-but he hoped it was the first, because right now he wanted her to be anything but annoyed with him. "Sam, I thought…" Freddie drifted off, and Sam rolled her eyes. "You thought what?" she demanded, and he glanced to the side. "I thought you maybe…" he drifted off.

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was hinting at, and she rolled her eyes, bounding up the stairs towards Carly's room two at a time. They were both amazed that they hadn't woken Carly or Spencer up at this point-and glad for it. Sam glanced down at him at the top step. "So, do you or don't you?" Freddie demanded, and Sam rolled her eyes again, sighing as she stared down at him.

"You're a coward!" he screamed up at her, and she threw a bottle of paint at him as hard as she could. It caught his side, and he winced in pain, but glared at her, shaking his head. "Admit what you think about me! _Really_ admit it this time!" he called up to her, but she merely sent another bottle flying at him, catching him full in the stomach this time. He staggered back, shaking his head as she turned and walked into Carly's room, and he turned, alone in the empty room.

* * *

"Can't you please just go talk to Sam? I have no idea what's wrong with the two of you, but you haven't talked in the past few days-how are we supposed to do iCarly tonight?" Carly demanded of Freddie as they walked through the halls, and Freddie merely shrugged. "I don't know," he said sadly, staring around, looking for the familiar golden pelt they were talking about, but she had avoided him like the plague for the past few days. "She won't even come over to my house!" Carly cried at him now, and he shrugged again, sighing.

"What happened between you two? I mean, I know you hate each other," Carly said, and he nodded his head. "Yeah, hate," he said half heartedly, staring around still. "Come on Freddie, just go talk to her," the brunette begged. "Please, for me?" she added, tilting her head to the side and widening her eyes for effect-but it was useless. The look he usually would do anything for now had no affect whatsoever on him, because right now he didn't really care about her as much as he used to. "Last time I talked to her she threw her smoothie at me Carly," he sighed, and Carly looked at him, surprised he was declining her. "I don't think she meant to hit you-you _were_ right next to the trash can," she added, but Freddie merely shook his head. "Carly, she wanted to hit me. She aimed for the one place men want to be hit least-she knew what she was doing."

They walked on in silence, sighing slightly. "Well, fine then, Freddie," Carly said primly, rounding on him suddenly. He leaned back a bit, trying not to bump into her. He gave her a strange look, but she merely smirked at him, leaning in closer with a look of vengeance on her face. "I have a perfect idea for iCarly tonight-you two are going to talk, and you're going to tell me everything that happened," she said, and Freddie rolled his eyes slightly-something he had never done to Carly before.

"Give it your best shot," he retorted, but she pulled him back by the shirt. "Ow!" he complained, but she stared at him. "Promise me you'll go along with whatever I do on iCarly tonight," she said, and he shrugged slightly, shaking his head. "There's no reason to, I mean, I don't even know what I'm promising I'll do," he said sadly, looking around. He could've sworn he saw the angry expression from upstairs-but it had turned in the opposite direction, so he had no idea if he had truly just saw Samantha Puckett or not. "I promise," he said now, trusting in Carly that she would get Sam to talk to him again.


	8. Chapter Seven: iKnow You Know How I Feel

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or any of the characters on it

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or any of the characters on it.

Author's Note: So I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I kept planning too, but things kept coming up- but all of you reviews really made me decide to update this story again FINALLY. This chapter is a bit of a cliffhanger- I am nearly positive the next chapter will be the final one.

"Okay, so will you finally tell me what you have planned for tonight?" Sam mumbled as Carly dragged her upstairs. "Just a new game. Don't worry; it's easy," she said happily, and Sam mumbled curse words under her breath. Carly merely rolled her eyes-she didn't have time for Sam's usual anger. "I don't feel like playing a game today, Carls," Sam said, sighing a bit, but Carly shook her head, continuing to drag her-and glad that Sam wasn't hurting her for doing that.

"Either this or you tell me why you and Freddie are arguing," Carly said, halting, but Sam just widened her eyes. "Okay, so what kind of game here?" she demanded, and Carly smirked slightly, continuing to drag her upstairs, now charging up two at a time.

Upstairs, Freddie halted in setting up his technical equipment when he saw Sam at the top of the stairs, Carly's fist shoving her forward from behind. "Hey Sam," he said awkwardly after a moment, but she just shot him a look from the side, rolling her eyes. She didn't insult him-she didn't even really acknowledge him, because after that glare she just continued on to her usual seat in the car off to the side as Carly walked over to help Freddie. "What's up with you?" she whispered under her breath, but Freddie just shrugged. If Sam wasn't going to talk, then neither was he.

Several minutes later they began, and automatically Sam appeared cheery and excited-though every time her eyes met Freddie a flash of resentment went by, and he winced slightly. "Hello all viewers," Carly said, and Sam smirked slightly at the camera, not looking at the boy holding it up to her. "I hope everyone is ready for an awesome, action packed episode of iCarly, 'cause I'm sure not!" she said with a wide smile on her face, and Carly slowly turned, flicking Sam on the forehead. "Ow," Sam said simply, and Carly shrugged.

Sam mirrored her action, and they both turned back to the camera. "I haven't told Sam what we're doing today-so she's a bit cranky…well, she's always cranky really," Carly continued, and Sam smiled at her sweetly. "You flatter me Carls!" she said, and the girls exchanged a short laugh. "So, Sam, if I could have a drum roll," Carly said, and Sam pushed a button on her remote, and pounding drums echoed throughout the room. "Today we're going to play Truth!" Carly said, and Sam turned to her, looking at her weirdly.

"What's truth?" She said, making a slightly disgusted face. Freddie did the same, looking at Carly oddly. "It's truth and dare minus the dare!" Carly said cheerily to the camera, ignoring the angry looks on her friends' faces. "That way, my friends and yours cannot sucker their way out with a suckish dare. So, Spencer, come on in!" Carly cried out happily, and Sam reluctantly pushed the green button on her remote again, and cheers went loose as Spencer came running in. He yanked the camera from Freddie's hands, who gave him a weird look. "C'mon over here Freddie, you're part of the segment!" Carly said, and Freddie came out smiling, then turning to shoot Carly a weird look. "What're you doing?" he demanded quietly, but she merely smiled past him. "Let's have a seat!" she said, forcing her friends down in two seats as she stood behind them, still smiling.

Sam didn't even have time to shoot a snarling look at Freddie- she gave him a desperate glance, her eyes pleading for him to try to put an end to this. "Carly, none of the viewers want to-," Freddie started, but suddenly a young girl appeared on the screen. Her brown hair swung violently as she leaned in close, and Sam made a strange face staring at the girl.

"Hey, what's your name?" Carly asked, her voice pleasant as always. "Miranda!" the girl cried out. "Well Miranda, you'll be the first to ask your choice of either Freddie or Sam a question. They _have_ to answer it- so choose _very carefully_." Carly's voice was threatening as she stared at the girl's face. Miranda hesitated- nobody wanted to make Carly angry, since they had seen how terrifying it was on the show.

"Well, Freddie, what's happening with you and Sam?" Miranda asked. Sam rolled her eyes for perhaps the hundredth time in the past few days, rocking back and forth on the edge of her seat. Freddie hesitated as well. He didn't want Sam angrier at her then she already was. "Sam is mad at me, as always, if it isn't obvious, and Carly is over-reacting," Freddie said simply, and Sam turned and shot him the smile he hadn't seen in days.

A sigh from Miranda as a boy came onscreen. "Sam, what's your favorite soup?" he asked excitedly. Carly sighed. "Ham soup," Sam answered easily. "There's no such thing as ham soup," Carly said weirdly, and Sam rolled her eyes again. "Of course there is, Carls. You're the one who has spaghetti tacos." "Ah," Carly nodded, and laughter ensued- Freddie merely stared on though, not wanting to say anything else.

"Hey Carly, Sam, Freddie!" a teenage girl cried out with excitement as she clung to the pillow in her lip. They all nodded their hello's. "Freddie, how do you feel about Sam?"

Carly turned with a large smirk on her face as Sam realized that she recognized the girl from school. Sam never looked away from a spot across the room- she didn't turn to look at Freddie, she didn't shoot a glare at Carly or the girl- she stared through squinted eyes, not saying anything.

"I like her more than I've ever liked anybody." Freddie said easily. There was a long pause filled only with the sound of Carly's gasp.

"Wow!" the girl cried as her face slowly disappeared off the screen. Carly's plan had worked out perfectly- so far. She and Freddie turned to Sam, the camera zooming in on Sam as well.

"Freddie, the viewer time is over. It's your turn to ask me or Sam any question you want," Carly said slowly, but she didn't really need to tell him much more then that it was his turn. Everyone seemed to expect what was happening as Sam turned slowly to Freddie, her eyes like crystals as her hair surrounded her face, her eyes slightly teared from an emotion Freddie himself had just came to understand.

Freddie gave Sam the smallest, most reassuring smile he can manage to pull up on his face. "Sam- obviously you know how I feel about you. I think you've always known," he added on, and Carly laughed softly as she whispered her good bye and turned off the camera. You can't let people see into moments like these; when there are audiences, your happiness has to be divided among all of those people.

"Sam, how do you feel about me?" Freddie asked quietly. Sam opened her mouth to speak, and as she spoke Carly let out another stifled gasp.


	9. Chapter Eight: iCan Count On You

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or any of the characters portrayed on this television show and this story

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or any of the characters portrayed on this television show and this story.

Author's Note: So, this is the last chapter. In this chapter, obviously, they are eighteen years old. I may be writing more stories after this, but I'll have to get the inspiration- I hope you all enjoyed this one. )

Five long years had passed since that iCarly web cast. Carly, Sam, and Freddie were all eighteen years old now- and preparing to head into different directions in life.

But some things never change.

Bursting easily into the Shay's house, Sam walked smugly past the always bewildered Spencer and Carly, heading to the kitchen. "Hey, do you guys have any ham?" she asked curiously. Spencer and Carly exchanged a grin as Spencer called out, "Top shelf, to the right."

Sam took a second foraging, appearing victoriously with a slice of ham held tightly. Carly laughed and both girls took a seat next to each other on the couch as Spencer went off to work on a sculpture that was to be photographed and put into an art magazine soon- it was called "An Ode to Toads"- and so far, nobody had been allowed to see it. All they had seen was a lot of toy frogs left throughout the house.

"Do you think you're ever going to stop loving ham? Or even bursting into people's houses uninvited?" Carly asked, though they both knew the answer. "Well, Carly," Sam said, folding her legs as she took the last bite of ham. Everyone in Sam's life had noticed the newfound maturity- but old habits die hard.

With a small cross between a smirk and a grin playing at Sam's lips, she told Carly a few of the words she would possibly remember forever.

"In our…maybe short, maybe long…lives, I've learned a few things. There are only three things in this world I can count on- you, and change included in this. Things are going to change- one day, I might hate ham," Carly raised her eyebrows at this; surprised those four words escaped Sam's lips.

"But things like bursting in unannounced- that kind of rudeness never goes out." The girls laughed quietly, embracing for a short moment. "Tomorrow I'm leaving for Stanford," Carly murmured quietly between her lips. It was something Sam already knew, but she still hung her head slightly. "I know," she whispered, and then added on, "I'm going to be down there next year-I promise. I just need to earn enough money first." Carly grinned widely. "I can't wait until my best friend gets there. You'll visit, right?" she asked, and Sam nodded.

A short, silent moment passed between them. Silence is one of those things you can love or hate- but Sam and Carly didn't need to talk. Carly thought if she talked, she might demand that Sam just go to school that year. If Sam talked, she knew she just might cry at the thought of staying behind- even for just a year.

But silence always comes to an end at sometime.

"What's the third thing you can always count on?" Carly asked curiously.

A loud knock disrupted Sam's answer, and Sam- though it wasn't even her house- called out, "Come in." When she looked at Carly, her friend merely rolled her eyes, laughter escaping her as Fredward Benson stepped in the door.

"Hey Carly," he nodded to the girl. "You're leaving tomorrow, huh?" he asked. Carly glanced at her feet and then nodded. "I haven't seen you a lot lately Freddie. What are you doing this year?" she asked curiously.

That was when Freddie stepped over to Sam, hanging his arm loosely around the girl's shoulder as they looked at each other, smiles wide on each of their lips. "I'm going to hang around with Sam and raise some money too." "But Freddie, you were offered a scholarship to Stanford," Carly laughed, and Freddie shrugged. "It'll be there next year. Who knows where we'll be, though?" he asked, and Sam leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We'll be there next year, kid," Sam told Carly, and the brunette merely smiled at them. "I'll be right back- I'm trying to finish packing," she grimaced, though it was obvious she was giving the two a moment together. Sam took a seat on the couch again, curling her knees up against her chest- but Freddie did not sit down yet.

Giving him a puzzled glance, Sam called out, "Hey, Freddo- you're blocking my vision," referring to the TV. Freddie merely rolled his eyes- he didn't expect the insults to stop after he told her how he felt about her.

"You know what tomorrow is, right?" he asked. Sam thought for a moment, and then said, "The day Carly's leaving?" Freddie's face fell immediately, but she jumped up with a smirk on her face, placing her hands on his chest. "It's our five year anniversary, I know, I know."

Freddie grinned at her, staring into the blue eyes that had showed to him what he wanted most five years ago. He lifted up a tape, placing it into the VCR the Shay's still had, and he and Sam plopped down onto the couch together as she folded her arms, confused by what he was doing.

"Hello, all viewers," Carly's voice called out, and a laugh escaped Sam as she watched the frustration light up her young face on the television screen. "I hope everyone is ready for an awesome, action packed episode of iCarly, 'cause I'm sure not!" her sarcastic voice yelled.

Freddie pushed the fast forward button, and there was Sam, tears brimming as she opened her mouth to tell Freddie exactly how she felt about him. "How'd you…that's where the tape stopped!" Sam protested when Freddie pushed the pause button before Sam spoke. "My back up camera was still filming- Carly turned off the main camera and ended the show, but my back up still filmed it- it just didn't broadcast it to our viewers." A smile lit up Sam's face as Freddie spoke. Though of course she didn't want everyone who watched their show to see that private moment, she always wished she had a copy of it.

"Consider it an early anniversary present," Freddie laughed, and Sam grinned up at him. She noticed Carly watching from upstairs, and decided to answer her question then.

"Freddie, I can always count on you, you know," she whispered, and Freddie smiled down at her, pushing the play button as Carly grinned, heading back upstairs. She knew what was going to happen next.

"I'm not in love with you Freddie," Sam's confused voice started, and Freddie's face fell immediately. "But I…I really, really am in…like….with you." Her voice stumbled over the words, and Freddie's face lit up again.

As Freddie and Sam sat on the couch, watching this happen, Freddie pushed his lips to Sam's- at the same time as he had those five years ago, when Sam had finally admitted her feelings for him.

And just like that moment and every other moment he had shared with Sam- it seemed perfect.


End file.
